Taburnackle Crew
image:Balzak's_Crew.jpg 350px thumb right One of the earliest drawings depicting Balzak's Crew. Some of the characters have been redesigned, or didn't make it into the final version of the game. From left to right: [[Bob (Stick Figure Form), Johnsohn, Bob (Main Form), Phil, Balzak Globotron (Called 'Jim' at the time of the drawing), Sally. Under Sally: Matak Rho'Shivej.]] The Taburnackle Crew, sometimes known as Balzak's Crew, is a small team of Humans, aliens of various species, and of course Balzak Globotron himself, a Sphere Child who is the group's captain. They serve as the crew on an intergalactic starship which travels from planet to planet, exploring while doing good wherever they can. All of the characters work together on the ship, and explore the galaxy and their own histories. Each character comes from a background with a unique set of problems, which can't be addressed by that character alone. The Ship Very little is known about this mysterious ship. It was found floating in space, seemingly a derilict, by the rag-tag group of space-scavengers who would become Balzak's Crew; When they boarded the ship, they encountered Bob, who made no explanation as to his presence but welcomed them aboard and now serves as a member of the crew. The ship is a large, powerful and fast starship. It has laser weapons and torpedoes to defend itself in battle, and can fend off a large number of enemy ships. Unfortunately, the ship's fuel store is small and can only hold just about enough fuel for two 'jumps'-- that is, two trips from one planet to another. From that point, the ship must refuel or be dead in space. There are many areas which are, as of yet, unexplored. These areas are locked off and seemingly impenetrable. What lies within? The Characters Balzak Globotron image:Balzak_Globotron.jpg 125px thumb left Balzak Globotron. Balzak Globotron is a Sphere Children Sphere Child, a member of a unique set of lifeforms composed of metallic spheres and electromagnetism. As his story begins, he was awakened on a space-station with Alton, and found that he was amnesiac. He soon began a quest to discover his origens and identity, which were mysterious to him. After a series of adventures escaping from hostile Alien vessils, he encountered the ship. Needing repairs and refueling for his personal ship (which he'd stolen from hostile aliens), he asked to dock aboard the larger ship-- and soon became a member of its crew. Chanai Du Ðux Chanai is a Zorelta Zoreltan Humans Human from the planet Shri. He grew up under the brutal rule of the The Crodin Crodin Empire and always hoped to someday liberate his people from their tyranny. Unfortunately, he was imprisoned in a labyrinth underground for his anti-Crodin views, and stayed there until he was rescued by Ari, who had crash-landed on Shri and was stuck there. Chanai travelled with Ari and their new companion, Cassie, until some mysterious message summoned him away. It is unknown what he did in the interval, but he was next seen working with the space scavengers who would come to be Balzak's Crew. He always maintained hope of liberating his people, however. Matak Rho'Shivej image:Matak.jpg 75px thumb right Matak.Matak is a member of an aquatic, squidlike alien race who consider themselves superior to all other life-forms. His culture praises the killing and/or eating of human-type lifeforms. Matak, however, is peaceful and gladly works with other races. He still boasts his superiority, and often makes allusions to eating other inferior members of the crew. But in actuality, he is very loyal to them. Johnson Johnson is a member of a multi-armed species with some bird-like features. Unfortunately all his arms are crippled. He's the ship's engineer. He accomplishes his duties by jumping around in a parkour style and pecking buttons with his nose. Bob 100px|thumb|left|Bob. Bob is a small, (usually) greenish shapeshifting alien who came with the ship, quite literally. When the future Balzak's Crew found their new starship abandoned in space, Bob was already aboard. he made no objection to their presence, and now works with the crew as an essential team-member. However, he doesn't and has never spoken or written anything, and as such, his true nature and origins remain mysterious. Category:Teams Category:Taburnackle Crew Category:Balzak Globotron series characters Category:Taburnackle